


last resort

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: Dennis and Cricket bang





	last resort

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnyRarePairs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnyRarePairs) collection. 



> Dennis wants to have experience having sex with a guy, nothing serious, he just wants to say he's done it. He's been to all the gay bars but can't seem in pick anyone up. By now getting very frustrated, he goes for his last option: the guy who will bang anyone (for a price), Rickety Cricket. And Dennis doesn't want just a blow job either.

Dennis is the last person Cricket expects to see when he's roused from his sleep by a sharp kick to his cardboard box.

“I need a favor, Cricket.”

“Not you again. Go away. I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here.”

Cricket hears him scoff. Another kick.

“Alright, alright, fine,” he says, crawling out of his makeshift home to face the asshole that decided to wake him up. And from a dream about a nice chocolate lab, too.

“What do you need, Dennis?”

“Come back to my apartment and I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, no. No way I’m falling for that again.”

“There’s good money in it for you. I’ll give you $20.”

Cricket considers the offer. He’s not sure what Dennis wants to do to him, but he really needs the money. He sort of knows what he’s getting into though, with his past experience with Dennis’s weird balls and creepy sexual appetites.

“Hmmm...alright. But you better buy me dinner afterwards.”

“Fine,” Dennis says, irritated, “You coming or not, street rat?”

Cricket clambers to his feet and follows Dennis to his Range Rover.

“You’re gonna sit on a trash bag in the back. I don’t want you ruining my upholstery.” 

…..

Dennis won’t say a damn thing on the way to his apartment, and he keeps shushing Cricket whenever Cricket tries to ask a question, until finally he threatens to throw Cricket out without paying him. They walk up to Mac and Dennis’s apartment in silence.

Finally, curiosity gets the better of Cricket. He needs to know what’s going on here.

“What exactly is going on here? Why did you bring me back to your apartment?” he asks.

“Isn't it obvious Cricket? I want to bang you.”

“Why me? I mean, I'm not complaining, but…why me?”

“What did I say about questions?” Dennis snaps, “I want to bathe. Get yourself nice and clean. There’s a box with an enema in there. Make sure you use it.”

Cricket grimaces, but he still really needs the money, so he trudges into the bathroom, ready for his first proper shower in months.

…..

He emerges from the bathroom, fresh and clean (inside and out) and ready to get this over with. 

Dennis is waiting for him in a satin robe in the bedroom. He tosses Cricket a bottle of lube.

“Here ya go. Open yourself up for me.”

Cricket obeys. He has plenty of practice by now, and he's ready within a minute. Most of the men he bangs don't even offer him this courtesy. He certainly didn't expect Dennis to.

Dennis watches intently, stroking his own cock until he’s fully hard. He’s bigger than Cricket remembers, so he uses a little extra lube just in case. 

“Get on your knees. I want you to start by sucking me off,” Dennis orders.

Cricket doesn’t hesitate before dropping to the floor so he’s face-to-face with Dennis’s leaking cock. He starts slow, licking the tip while he strokes a hand lightly down the shaft until he’s cradling Dennis’s (oddly shaped) balls. Dennis makes an impatient noise and grabs the back of Cricket’s head in an attempt to maneuver his dick into Cricket’s waiting mouth. 

Cricket gets the message, and parts his lips and relaxes his jaw so Dennis can slide in easily.

Dennis wastes no time in thrusting hard enough to make Cricket gag and to make his eyes well with tears. Cricket tries to relax as much as possible, just focusing on his breathing. _In. Out. In Out_.

Fucking Cricket’s face must not be enough for Dennis, though, because he reaches his free hand down to plug Cricket’s nose. Cricket tries to wrench his head away from the other man’s grasp, pushing at Dennis’s thighs, desperate for air, but he can’t quite get himself free from Dennis’s painful grip. He chokes and sputters around Dennis’s cock and _oh god he might die like this he should have known better than to go home with Dennis Reynolds._

Finally, Dennis relents, releasing Cricket’s head and pulling out in one quick motion. They’re both panting, and Cricket is sitting there on the ground with swollen lips and spit covering his chin.

“That was good,” Dennis says, “You take dick like a pro. But I don’t want to come before the main event.” He cocks his head towards the bed, so Cricket scrambles up and positions himself on the mattress with his ass in the air while Dennis moves to grab a condom.

He expects Dennis to just stick it in, but instead the man probes Cricket’s asshole with two of his fingers. 

“Good. You followed my directions,” Dennis says, pleased. He keeps going, inspecting Cricket like a piece of meat, plunging both of his fingers past the rim before presenting them to Cricket to suck clean. 

He stops when he reaches Cricket’s dick. “You’re not hard,” he says, confused.

“Throat fucking doesn’t really do it for me,” Cricket responds.

“This won’t do. I want an authentic gay experience. Turn over.”

He does, and Dennis responds by beginning to jerk him with a firm but unsteady hand. The stimulation is just enough that Cricket can feel himself getting hard. Satisfied, Dennis stands to position himself.

It takes a few tries before Dennis’s cock finally slides in, but _fuck_ does it feel good when he does. It’s girthy and just the right length and it fills Cricket’s ass perfectly and _shit, he can actually feel himself getting harder._

Dennis wastes no time putting his dick to use, pulling out almost completely before swiftly pushing back in until he’s balls deep. He takes Cricket’s moan as a sign of encouragement and starts up a rhythm that’s just the right side of painful.

It’s becoming painfully obvious that this is going to be one of the times that Cricket _doesn't_ have to fake it.  

Dennis must notice this, too, judging by the hungry look on his face.

“Touch yourself,” he says. It comes out more a plea than a command.

 Cricket nods and strokes his to match the pace of Dennis’s thrusts, using the precum that’s leaking from the head to smooth the strokes.

“Gonna cum for me, bitch?” Dennis says, desperate. 

He just nods in response, too close to the edge to form words. Dennis keeps talking dirty, seemingly unable to stop the filth spilling from his mouth.

“Such a good whore. You’re gonna cum for me like the slut that you are. I’m gonna make you taste it, make you eat it off your own fingers…”

That’s all it takes to make Cricket blow his load, his cock twitching as thick stripes of cum land across his chest. He can even feel his asshole contracting around Dennis, who’s still driving into him at a brutal pace.

When Cricket goes limp, Dennis pulls out and moves to the straddle the other man so he’s directly over Cricket’s face. Cricket gets no warning before Dennis’s sticky cum is spurting onto his face.

Dennis’s face when he cums is the worst that Cricket has ever seen, and he’s seen _plenty_. Dennis keeps going, grunting and wringing himself dry before wiping his dirty hand on Cricket.

  



End file.
